pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Blue (Adventures)
Blue Oak is a deuteragonist of the Red, Green & Blue, Gold, Silver & Crystal, and Emerald arcs of Pokémon Adventures. He was also a protagonist in the FireRed & LeafGreen arc. Blue is 16 years of age as of the Emerald arc and his birthday is November 22 (Sagittarius). He normally serves as a rival and friend to Red. It is revealed that Blue trained under Chuck, the gym leader of Cianwood. Therefore, he knows a lot of martial arts. Appearance Blue's appearance has not changed much throughout the series. In the Red, Green & Blue arc, his outfit consists of a long-sleeved violet shirt, black jeans, knee-high, brown boots and a silver pendant worn around his neck (similar to the rival character in Pokémon Red Version and Pokémon Green Version.) In the Yellow arc, his outfit remains the same though he wears a dingy, patched-up cape with a piece of armor over the right shoulder. In the Gold, Silver & Crystal arc, his outfit, once again, does not change except for the fact that he wears a brown jacket that mimics the PC's rival's outfit as Champion of the Indigo Plateau and Leader of Viridian City. In the FireRed & LeafGreen and Emerald arcs, aside from his pendant, his outfit is redesigned to fit the rival character in Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen Version. He wears a black, short-sleeved shirt, a gray fanny pack, violet pants, and black shoes. Though initially his eye color was brown, it changed to bright green to match his Japanese name. He is considered quite attractive, more than Red since in one volume when his Pokémon are swapped with Red's, Red sends out his Pokémon who don't listen to Red, girls see this and crowd around him thinking he is Blue. They comment, however, that 'Blue' (Red) is not as handsome as people say, much to Red's dismay. Also, in many recent and older polls he is the most popular character. Personality Blue's special skill is Pokémon training- leveling them up and making them strong, and as such is referred to as the "Trainer". Biography Red, Green & Blue arc Blue makes his debut as he battles the "Phantom Pokémon". He called out Charmander to battle it. As the battle dragged on, he eventually recalled Charmander. A boy in red then reveals himself then asks him why he didn't continue the battle. Since Blue did not answer, he then called out a Poliwhirl to battle, but lost instantly. The Pokémon then fled. As the boy nursed his Poliwhirl's wounds, Blue explains that he noticed the difference in power between Charmander and the Pokémon and stopped. He then leaves the boy to his own accord. Blue's grandfather, Professor Oak, contacted him and told him that he gave another trainer a Pokédex. Blue wondered who it was. Blue, having already arrived at the Viridian Forest, begins training with Charmander. They had just defeated a Venomoth. He checks it in his Pokédex and realizes that he already caught one. Later, he spots a Poliwhirl and commands Charmander to attack. Suddenly, a boy (the same one from Pallet), comes out of the bushes and calls out to the injured Poliwhirl. Blue then says that he thought it was wild. The boy angrily lunged at him only for Blue to effortlessly parry him. Blue then explained that it would only a matter of time until two trainers capturing Pokémon would come across each other. Suddenly, giant footsteps could be heard. Blue then says that he had been waiting for this. Then, a Kangaskhan appeared. Blue commanded Charmander to attack. He then explained that he would catch it and record its data in his Pokédex. The boy immediately noticed that it was a Pokédex. He then reveals to Blue that he also owns a Pokédex all he could do was laugh. Blue then explained that his grandfather said that he gave a Pokédex to another trainer and questioned why he's the new owner. When Kangaskhan was weak enough, Blue tried to catch but to no avail. As Charmander continued to attack, the boy demanded that he stop attacking. Blue just brushed him off. The boy then commanded his Poliwhirl to dowse Charmander. Blue demanded to know why he did that. The boy then ran up to the Kangaskhan and asked if her child was okay. Blue was surprised by what he just overheard. The baby then poked her head out of the mother's pouch. It looked very sickly. The boy gave it a potion and when the baby was healed, the mother left. Blue then complained that he could have captured it and the boy responded by saying that it would not fair to battle someone at a disadvantage. As Blue began to walk away, the boy introduced himself as Red and asked for his name. He answered only to shut him up. Red then shouts that he won't lose to him and then he left. Blue is one of the finalists. They seem to be neck in neck with Blue appearing with the upper hand; however, ue to the order of the Pokémon Red sent out as a last resort beforehand knowing that Blue's Pokémon are much stronger than his, Red wins. Blue's Charizard collapses due to exhaustion, a split second before Red and his team collapses as well with Blue being the only one standing. Yellow arc Blue is first seen defeating a Ghastly that Yellow, Misty, Brock and Erika were fighting. Then, he reveals it belongs to the Elite Four member Agatha. Before he leaves, Yellow makes a request to train with him, which he accepts. After separating with Yellow, he makes another appearance with Blaine, Green, and Bill. They try to fend off the Elite Four trainers along with Team Rocket admins Sabrina, Lt. Surge, and Koga. Blue is paired up with Koga through Sabrina's Spoons of Destiny and fought Agatha. They managed to beat her, however, Koga is hurt badly and has to stay. After separating with Koga, he meets up with Green and Red (freed by Giovanni). They help Yellow defeat Lance, the boss of the Elite Four. Crystal arc After Red declines the position to be the Viridian City Gym Leader, Blue takes up the position. FireRed & LeafGreen arc He is first shown to meet with Red in Pallet Town before he sets off to Vermilion City to board the ferry Professor Oak sent him and Red to take to the Sevii Islands. He and Red meet Green on the ship just before she loses consciousness. Initially, Blue starts to fight against Deoxys for his friend's, Green's, sake, but it later became personal when Professor Oak himself is revealed to be abducted. He, Red, and Green fight against Sird and is soon reunited with Silver and Yellow . In the end, playing his last trump card, Sird turns all five Pokédex holders, Red, Green, Blue, Yellow, and Silver to stone. Emerald arc Blue and the others are freed from their stone statues thanks to Crystal, Emerald, Gold, Sapphire and Ruby. Later, he joined the fight against Guile Hideout and won with each and every Pokédex Holder helping with the ultimate moves. Later, they are surprised when Red said why they will hold a match and each Pokédex Holder will join, it is known that Emerald won it. Blue's losses and victories are unknown and it is unknown if he even participated or helped his grandfather which he does very often and cares a lot for. X & Y arc Blue reappears, watching Xerneas leaping in the air with the others. He says how the battle can be stopped if "Z" really exists. He had his Rhyperior protect Diantha and other people from Team Flare's attacks. Diantha joined Blue (whom he recognizes her from before as a talented trainer), who was told "X" and "Y" will awaken in Kalos, hence they need a third Legendary Pokémon to counter those two. Pokémon In rotation In storage Traded Temporary Given away Unknown Gallery Blue Adventures.png|Blue's appearance from FireRed & LeafGreen arc Blue(manga).png Blue with his charamander.png|Blue with his first Pokémon, Charmander pokedex holders freed.PNG|Red, Blue, Green, Silver and Yellow being freed from their stone state (colored) Blue team.PNG|Blue's Pokémon team (Gold, Silver and Crystal Chapter) Trivia *In Japan and in the Chuang Yi translation, Blue was known as Green, with Green being known as Blue. See also *Blue (Origins) *Gary Oak *Gary Oak (ETP) *Gary Oak (MS020) *Blue (Generations) *Blue (Masters trailer) Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Main characters Category:Male characters Category:Trainers with Key Stones